The invention relates to a support frame apparatus for supporting doors, windows, vents and other similar objects within an opening in a structure. The apparatus is of the type commonly referred to as a “split door jamb,” or “split door jamb frame” in which two jamb members are provided and are connected to each other from opposite openings of a doorway. Typically, the jamb members are hollow and metal, and a door is hinged to a side jamb of one of the mating jamb members. The present invention provides an improved split door jamb, with an improved bracket for holding the hinge, and a method of using same. It should be noted that the term “split door jamb” is used in this specification as a reference and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
There are basically two distinct types of structures in which split door jambs are used—masonry structures and non-masonry constructed structures. Masonry structures include concrete masonry units, brick, stone, poured in place concrete, pre-cast concrete and any other poured or cast component structure. Non-masonry structures include wood framing, steel framing, composite material framing, and any other structure not of masonry construction.
Each of the two environments listed above have different industry accepted methods of installation. Door and window frames in masonry constructed structures must be braced in the exact position, plumb and square, and must remain in that precise position as the masonry construction is completed around the supported frame. This procedure is very labor intensive as accuracy is essential for the proper operation and installation of the door, window or other component. It is quite common for misalignment to occur due to the braced frame being hit and moved during the masonry construction. Furthermore, the hits and scratches sustained by the frame during the construction process significantly increase the risk of rusting thereby requiring time consuming cleaning before the finish can be applied to the frame.
In many cases, access must be provided to allow filling the hollow metal jamb members with a cementaceous material to obtain rigidity. Any variation between the thickness of the masonry structure becomes very apparent at the point where the masonry wall meets the jamb members. In addition, the cementaceous fill is problematic when holes must be drilled into the jamb members to mount hardware thereon. The installer must drill through the jamb members and continue drilling into the cementaceous fill to allow the proper clearance for the screws to seat properly and not strip out. This activity causes the installer to use up an excessive number of expensive bits and often produces holes that are not suitable for screw retention.
In non-masonry construction, any deviation in the structure thickness will cause problems during the finishing process. A split door jamb installed during the “framing” period of construction is subject to being hit or moved out of plumb and square arrangement. If a split door jamb is to extend beyond the wall structure thickness, then the split door jamb must be installed and the structure surfaces must be finished up to the jamb members. This often results in the area where the jamb members and wall structure meet to be a weak point in the finish, causing problems in the life of the structure.
In an effort to overcome and eliminate the aforementioned problems, a split jamb for doors and windows was conceived and is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,193 of Thomas Lee Potts, issued Apr. 22, 2003. The door frame of this patent is a significant improvement over the prior art, but it contemplates manufacture and use of specific size frames and requires skill for installation, particularly for leveling and mounting. There continues to be a need for improved door jambs with the advantages of U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,193 and that provide for easy and speedy installation.